Impressed
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: AU. Jiraiya had been training up on new techniques in hopes of impressing his female teammate. But during a routine spar, he finds himself growing more knowledgeable on intimate details about her that he hadn't thought of before. JiraTsuna lime.


**A/N: Ho-ly shit, this thing kicked my ass. I'm so sorry to get this out so late!**

**REQUESTED BY: Anon**

* * *

Jiraiya snickered to himself as he waited beside a tree in the training grounds.

_Today's the day! _He thought proudly to himself. _Today's the day that I win Tsunade's heart!_

He'd been working on a few techniques for a few weeks now, and just the day before he'd loudly challenged her to a spar in front of their teammate and teacher. If he did say so himself, he was damn good at what he did... even if his interests were a _little _unorthodox.

But _this_ one! This new wind technique! _This_ one would show her just how formidible he was.

A blush settled on his cheeks, a soft pink that looked barely noticible.

He was a pervert, yeah, and his 'research' involved peeping on women, yeah, but...

He clucked his tongue, eyes scanning the area. She wasn't here yet. Hm. Troubling.

He took a step towards the edge of the forested area when he suddenly felt someone behind him. He ducked just as Tsunade's leg soared over him in a flying kick.

His eyes widened when she landed in a crouch in front of him.

She looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk, "Still can't sense chakra, Jiraiya?"

He growled, clenching his fists. "N- No fair! When I told you to spar me, I meant I wanted a fair fight!"

"But a fair fight in the shinobi world doesn't quite exist!" She retorted, cracking her knuckles. "No matter. I'll go easy on you for now. What are these 'new techniques' that you've been bragging about all this week?"

"If any of them manage to knock you back, can I get one for nothing?" He asked, raising his hands with a grin.

She rose an eyebrow. "Um... sure?"

His grin widened, and he held his hands, cupped, in front of himself. The look on his face made Tsunade stiffen in her stance, grabbing a shuriken just in case.

A swirling ball made of the air formed in his hands, and as he wound up to throw it, he shouted, "Prepare to be blown away!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, getting ready to punch it away. "Really, Jiraiya? That's all you can-?"

He threw it at her, and it sped towards her at a frightening speed. Caught off-guard, she tried to punch it too late, and as it exploded she was thrown back several feet.

Jiraiya punched the air. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled out, "Hell yeah! What'd you think of that?"

Tsunade didn't get up for a moment, instead groaning in pain. When she sat up, she- _whoa, ho, ho, ho_-!

Jiraiya could hardly keep himself from staring. Even though Tsunade had practically been a twig when their team first formed, she'd grown into a beautiful woman. He couldn't help himself from peeping on her once or twice for his 'research', so he was at least acquainted with what she looked like. But...!

Her top was ripped open by the explosion, and to his delight, so was her bra. She had several places that looked as if she'd been through a tornado with the windburn, but for the most part, they were nearly spilling out, nearly unharmed, and very, very big.

Forcing the indecent thought from his mind, he raced to her, now slightly worried about the look on her face. Her teeth were gritted in pain, and she kept clutching at her ripped top with one hand.

"Tsunade, are you... are you okay?" He asked, extending a hand.

She glared up at him for a moment before her expression relaxed and she chuckled a little. "Dammit, Jiraiya, I wasn't expecting that."

He blushed when she removed her hand, causing her top to open further. He pointedly looked into her eyes as he helped her sit up fully, and sank to his knees beside her to brace her.

"I might need a minute to rest after that one," she laughed breathlessly, sagging against his shoulder.

From his vantage point, he could see practically everything. When she shifted, what greeted him were two sculpted orbs like the flesh of a white peach. Unlike when they had been preteens, she'd shaped out nicely, if the exposed flesh was any indication.

Slowly, he felt something dripping from his nose. He didn't even have to wipe it away to see what it was. He was a bit of a pervert, after all.

When Tsunade looked up, her eyes narrowed.

"Jiraiya," she began, her voice taking a dark tone.

Giggling sheepishly, he wiped his nose with a spare cloth. "Eheheheh... sorry, sorry. I won't stare."

She rolled her eyes, for once not freaking out and punching him away. She rested her head on his shoulder, mumbling "You freakin' pervert..." under her breath.

He could tell that she was more relaxed now, and thus he dared to do something bolder than usual. "Hey, Tsunade?"

"What?" She asked, raising her head.

In one smooth movement, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her, screwing his eyes shut just in case she decided to punch his lights out at that moment.

To his surprise, after a couple of seconds, when he opened his eyes again, she was just staring at him, wide-eyed, her cheeks flushed.

He broke away and gazed down at her. Her lips were parted, and she panted a little.

When she got over her surprise, she frowned.

"What was that for?" She asked, her tone making him wince.

"I- I like you." He managed to get through without stumbling... mostly. He was pretty proud of that, considering that she could rearrange his face worse than an abstract painting if she really wanted to. You know. The usual.

Her eyes narrowed. "You aren't just saying that because you managed to hit me, are you?"

"No, I swear." He shook his head, running his thumb across her cheek. "I've liked you since you first insulted me."

Cheesy as hell, but he supposed it worked. The next moment, her nose scrunched up and she began laughing.

"You weirdo!" She crowed, slapping her knee. "Are you into that?"

"I can be, if it's you," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

She slapped him upside the head, shutting him up.

He chuckled along with her, rubbing the forming bump on his head. He held back a hiss of pain. Damn, she hit hard! She didn't seem angry with him, thank heavens, but still leaving a mark?

"Say..." He suddenly got an idea, "how about a drinking contest?"

* * *

Lips attacked rosy skin, breathy moans echoing in the trees as Jiraiya fondled his teammate's breast. He kicked an empty sake bottle out of the way so that he could better straddle her waist.

Tsunade arched her back again, crying out when his fingers brushed against raised nipples.

"Ji- Jirai-" she gasped out, trying to pry his face away from her bare chest, "Someone- could- see-"

"Nobody's gonna come down to training ground six today, I made sure of it." He chuckled.

...

...

...

Meanwhile, a couple of yards away, a team of fresh genin were excitedly approaching Training Ground Six, practically skipping.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" One of them cheered. "We're ninja! Real ninja!"

"Now, now," their teacher chided, hiding a smile behind his hand as he guided them through the brush, "let's not get too hasty. The life of a shinobi can be a hard one-"

The four of them stopped in their tracks as a loud cry rang through the trees.

"What the...?" The girl muttered as she saw a sign a little further in. It had a picture of a toad on it, along with the words 'Occupied' and 'Do Not Enter' on it.

The three genin gave each other confused looks while their teacher, knowing firsthand the owner of that voice (and the sign), paled.

"Uh..." he stammered, quickly pushing them in the direction of the village. "... H-hey! How about we do some basic exercises near the village instead?"

...

...

...

"Why do I get the feeling that you've scarred some poor genin for life?" Tsunade asked exasperatedly as he continued his movements. "A-Aah-!"

"What are you two doing?"

The sudden voice made them both jump. Jiraiya's neck swiveled so fast, Tsunade was mildly concerned.

At the blank face of their third teammate, she blanched.

"U-Uh-" She stuttered, quickly gathering herself together and forcing her top closed. "Orochimaru! We were, uh-"

"Training!" Jiraiya supplied helpfully. (Read: not helpfully at all.)

"... I see." Orochimaru nodded once, and that seemed to be it.

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief, slumping against Tsunade.

Then Orochimaru began to disrobe.

"What are you doing?!" Jiraiya yelled.

Orochimaru folded his shirt neatly and placed it on the ground. "I suppose I shall join you in training."

"Oro, uh, this isn't-" Tsunade began to protest.

"This isn't exactly, uh, a three-man thing." Jiraiya explained to their confused friend.

As Orochimaru blinked, he felt blood slowly trickle away from his lower areas. _Aw man... so much for that boner._

"I don't fully understand, but as it seems to be a matter of great emotional importance, I'll leave you two in peace." He gathered his shirt again and began to put it back on.

"Thanks, Orochi." Jiraiya gave him a grateful grin. "Do me a solid and keep anyone else out of Training Ground Six, yeah?"

"Sure, whatever." Orochimaru, once fully dressed again, turned and slunk away, muttering something strangely akin to 'idiot' under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Nothing but a lime, but I hope my writing skills for limes are still up to par. Please tell me how I did, and feel free to request more!**


End file.
